Polymer blending is a method to achieve new materials with different properties. Polycarbonate (PC) is an excellent engineering thermoplastic polymer because of its good impact strength, transparency and electrical properties. Liquid crystalline polymers (LCP) have excellent mechanical properties and have been used for in-situ reinforcement in some matrices. Blending polycarbonate with LCP, however, has been problematic. PC and LCP are immiscible and have different refraction indexes which cause blends to be opaque. There is a need in the art for a polycarbonate product that has improved mechanical properties provided by LCP while maintaining transparency.